Reaching an Understanding
by 1uvakindmom
Summary: Tigress feels her destiny has been ripped away from her, Po just wants her to try some noodles...can he figure out what is really bothering her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda…it's the property of Dreamworks. I just borrow the characters because they are awesome.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a KFP fan fiction. I hope it's decent. Reviews are welcome, I want the constructive criticism! **

"So, Po, you going to stick around for a while?" Viper asked good-naturedly as the group was gathered in the kitchen for dinner.

Po was going through his life-long perfected routine of preparing secret ingredient noodle soup. He was chopping vegetables with perfect precision, stirring the boiling noodles, and readying the dumplings. The panda was not the most coordinated individual (although starting Kung Fu had helped with his balance some), but while cooking he was able to multi-task and focus on the end product of satisfying his grumbling belly. This was especially so after his defeat of Tai Lung earlier that day; he was exhausted and famished.

"Yep," Po beamed, "Master Shifu formally asked me to move in and train…y'know since he's not trying to get rid of me anymore."

That gained some chuckles from the Furious Five, save for Master Tigress, who remained silent. Her gaze was fixed on the table, lost in thought.

"That's for sure!" Monkey chimed in. "You are definitely a keeper!"

"No kidding!" Mantis leapt up excitedly. "You're amazing! Tai Lung kicked all our collective butts and you beat him by yourself! And _how_ did you pull off the Wuxi Finger Hold? Not even _Tigress_ can do that one!"

Po shrugged nonchalantly. "Just figured it out."

Tigress shuffled slightly in her chair. It was hardly noticeable, but Po caught it and her stern expression.

"He's totally the Dragon Warrior! Whoda thought?" Mantis said.

"No doubt there anymore," Crane added. "A Kung Fu Master in a matter of weeks. Truly a prodigy!"

Po blushed under all the praise. He still was not used to all the attention.

"Awww, come on guys!"

Tigress stood sharply, her chair sliding harshly out from under her. Her voice was hard and devoid of emotion, "No, Dragon Warrior, they are correct. You saved us all. Now, if you would please excuse me; I'm not hungry tonight."

She bowed to Po and left the kitchen. Po furrowed his brow in concern.

"What was that about?" he questioned.

Monkey shrugged. "It's hard to tell. With Tigress, it could mean anything…or nothing. She's a tough nut to crack. All business."

Po frowned and filled a few bowls with soup. He handed them out along with some dumplings to the four at the table.

"Here ya go, guys. I'll be right back," he said absently as he grabbed an extra bowl of soup and some chop sticks and headed out the door. He could feel four sets of eyes watching him in confusion as he left.

He made his way out of the barracks and instinctively looked up to the Sacred Peach Tree. That was the first place he believed Tigress would go. Sure enough, he noticed her form silhouetted against the bright moon, seated in a meditative pose. He ambled up the steps to the tree as rapidly as a plump panda carrying a bowl full of soup could go. When he reached the top, he cleared his throat nervously to gain her attention and plopped himself down next to her.

She cracked one of her eyes open to regard Po in her peripheral vision.

"I _wanted _to be _alone,_" she snarled through clenched teeth.

"Maybe so," Po grinned weakly, "and if that's really the case, then I will leave. It's just that – uh –" he took a deep breath to compose himself. Speaking to his long time idol still made him uneasy. "I think that you really _are _hungry, and that something else made you leave. I could hear your stomach rumbling from a mile away…or maybe that's mine…Anyways, I brought you some noodles."

"No, thank you," Tigress stated harshly.

Po was not deterred. "Oh come on!" he prodded. "They're awesome, and you've never tried them before!"

Tigress shot up and glared at the panda. Why was he here? Why couldn't he realize _he _was the reason she had to get away? She just wanted to be alone and the _last_ person she wanted to see was the Dragon Warrior. He was the one who stole away her destiny, her purpose. He was a supposed Kung Fu master, yet here he was, trying to shove noodles in her face. None of this made any sense to her! After his defeat of Tai Lung, she could see his natural aptitude of Kung Fu (with the right motivation)…but why him? She had always thought she was Dragon Warrior…it was what she had trained her whole life for. She felt empty now, and Po's being here to remind her was cutting open her hurt all over again.

Po's eyes widened in shock at her sudden movement, their emerald depths displaying all his emotions like an open scroll. His insecurity, fear of rejection…

_One of the most powerful beings in all of China and he's so self-conscious…_Tigress thought.

She involuntarily felt her barriers dropping and her expression softened slightly. She sat back down, and her shoulders slumped.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she inquired in a quiet tone.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he answered without hesitation as if she had just asked him the strangest question in the world.

Never good with words, Tigress was having difficulty putting words to her torrential thoughts. She felt guilt creeping in, like shadows at dusk.

"I…said some unkind things to you, Dragon Warrior. I do not deserve your kindness. This isn't easy for me to say…but…I-I'm sorry."

Po blinked heavily and stared at his feet.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said softly, as he was reminded of the true hurt her words had brought on his first night at the Jade Palace.

Tigress suddenly felt incensed. "_Nothing _to be sorry for?" She sprang back to her feet, crimson eyes full of fire. "It's not easy for me to apologize, Dragon Warrior. I wronged you! I insulted the Dragon Warrior! I humbly ask for your forgiveness and you throw it in my face? That I have _nothing _to be sorry for?"

"Tigress – I –" Po stammered.

"I doubted you!" she raged on. "I doubted the prophecy of the great Master Oogway!"

Po looked away from her. "No one doubted me more than me. _That's _why you have nothing to apologize for. I never in a million years thought I was the Dragon Warrior. I was sure it was a mistake. I thought Oogway was a crazy old man and the Universe had a messed up sense of humor."

Tigress let out a huff. "Oogway wasn't crazy, I know that now…but I will agree with you that the Universe has a warped up sense of humor. You have proven to me that you are the Dragon Warrior, but the fact that you _are _the legendary prophesized one is still a shock to me. You show rare wisdom, and a strange affinity for Kung Fu. Yet…how you present yourself, it doesn't seem possible. I'm not trying to insult you, so don't please don't take it that way."

Po waved a dismissive hand. "No, it's ok, I understand. I don't exactly look or act the part of a Kung Fu master."

"Yet you are," Tigress stated, her voice gaining a tinge of bitterness. "Something I have trained my whole life to achieve."

It suddenly dawned on the panda why she was distressed.

"You resent me," he blurted out. He slapped his paws over his mouth, regretting instantly saying that.

Tigress was caught off guard.

"No – I would never…"

"Don't lie, Tigress…I understand why you feel that way. You thought you were destined to be the Dragon Warrior, right? And then I crashed right in front of you and was chosen…" Po commented.

"Yes!" Tigress exclaimed. "Ever since Master Shifu took me in, that is what I strove for, fought for…for over 20 years I pushed myself beyond my limits to be the best, to prove that I was the Dragon Warrior."

"Tigress…" Po said feebly.

"Don't bother, panda. It is what it is. There are no accidents, remember? It's just that now I am left wondering what my purpose is now. I think that may be what bothers me more than anything," she admitted.

"Tigress, there is no way I can predict what the Universe has planned for you, but I'm sure it's something awesome! You're so amazing, and talented…." Po gushed. "Your destiny is probably going to blow mine out of the water."

Tigress shook her head. "I doubt that. You are the Dragon Warrior, the foretold hero."

"Just because I'm the Dragon Warrior, doesn't make you any less a hero than myself. You've been a hero a lot longer than I have…you've been my hero for years! I lot of people – including me – look up to you and your awesomeness. There's no way there's not something great planned for you."

For some reason, Po's words reassured her. She had found his fan boy personality towards her an annoyance at first, but at this moment, it was a comfort. Just knowing that he, the Dragon Warrior, looked up to her, made her feel a bit better.

She gave the panda a lop-sided grin. "Thank you, Po."

"No problem!" Po grinned. "Now, you wanna try some noodles?"

"I…suppose…" she conceded, refusing to admit that she really was hungry.

She took the offered noodles and chopsticks. Trying the noodles, she was astounded by how delicious they were.

"Po, these are del—" she caught her rare show of enthusiasm and her mask returned. "They are decent." She finished, deadpan.

Po's grin, if it were possible, grew even wider, his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas morning. "I'm glad the incredible Master Tigress approves."

Tigress punched his arm playfully. "Well, Po…I guess you are a keeper after all." Her eyes then turned serious. "But if you tell anyone I said that…you're bandit chow."


End file.
